


monday morning

by builtfromthesamedirt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crushes, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gee whiz, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lowercase, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Social Anxiety, Texting, Well almost, as in we don't mention the smp, does not matter, tell me why the dnf tag is consistently hard to find, u can read it platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/builtfromthesamedirt/pseuds/builtfromthesamedirt
Summary: dream's overwhelmed. he gets a text from george.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 101





	monday morning

**Author's Note:**

> SIGH i told myself that i wasn't writing dt anything but here we are. im literally doing the same thing rn w discord bc straight ppl r too much rn and hopefully my friends will check in on me but i doubt it (: (edit: literally the second i posted this i got a text from one of them. a good omen perhaps? leave a kudos/comment to get checked in on by one of your friends)  
> listened to "fade" by egyptian while writing this would highly recommend their stuff !!!  
> oh also 1) sorry if this is ooc 2) i wrote this at two am sorry for spelling being bad 3) idk what teamspeak is so do not kill me pLease  
> reminder that this is a work of fiction and nothing else don't repost or send to ccs! if this makes any mentioned ccs uncomfy it will be deleted!   
> feel free to leave kudos/comments! both r greatly appreciated!! :)

he'd been stuck in bed for what had felt like a week.

he hadn't been having that bad of a week leading up to it. in fact, the week had been fantastic. amazing. too good for him not to be suspicious of how happy he felt. the constant messaging and calling on teamspeak with his friends both to record and to just chat without the pressure of a rolling camera, the general easygoing flow of his day-to-day life due to a less frequent upload schedule, the feeling of sunshine nestled somewhere in between his stomach and his heart. it all felt so nice. he was truly fine for what felt like the first time in a while.

but all good feelings must come to an end, he figures.

he finds himself staring at the teamspeak. the messages seem to whir by, not seeming to care about what he thinks of it. all of the ones that he can catch are from people joking about their own relationships. he feels like he's looking at a sea of vines, all intertwined so tightly that he has no room to fit in. it hurts.

this isn't a new feeling for him. he unfortunately knows the feeling of being irrelevant far too well. it seemed to be a cycle: groups of so-called friends would pull him in with their inviting tendrils only to deny him a place amongst them. yet somehow this hurts more than it had before. maybe it's the overwhelming amount of text running past his eyes on the screen. maybe it's the fact that this group had felt different, like this couldn't possibly happen with them. maybe a mix of the two.

he can't do this right now, he decides.

he mutes his teamspeak notifications, closes the window without another word and deletes the desktop icon.

that was a couple days ago. he can't find the will to get up, despite how much the morning rays of the sun nag him to do so. sure, he feels like a piece of him had been lifted off his back by doing what he did; however, he's not quite sure if that's a good thing or not. he hasn't heard from anyone at all, with the exception of an invite to stream among us, which he denied due to "not feeling well" alongside a promise to join in next time. (he's not lying on either front.) he definitely expected this to be the way this played out, but it doesn't sting any less. initially, he'd wondered if he was merely being melodramatic, but with every waking hour without a single word from anyone, he's growing more and more convinced that he may be in the right about this.

his phone buzzes. speak of the devil.

he sighs, shifting onto his side underneath the sheets, which are starting to warm up from the ever-incessant sunlight through his window, and squinting to see what's caused his phone to buzz.

 **george 💙** : hey is everything alright? :/

 _george_.

he cracks a smile almost as if on cue, but the smile soon strains. george must've been the worst part of this whole thing. his mind constantly wandered to him when he wasn't entirely preoccupied with something else. maybe he'd like the meme he just saw, maybe he'd like to go there with him one day, maybe...

he moves to unlock his phone but stops short. he couldn't quite place a finger on what was stopping him, but he finds himself putting in all of his mind's power to tap the unlock button, opening his messages with george. george has sent another message in the time it's taken him to open the thread. 

**george 💙** : you haven't been on teamspeak for a while n i'm kinda worried abt u

he feels a pang in his chest as the guilt from making george worry and all of the other subsequent tangents flood into his head. he feels like shit, if he's being honest, but there's a compulsion to spill that all out to george. he can practically visualize his dark eyes, brows furrowed in concern, staring him down. he has to let him know he's at least still breathing, he realizes, almost like it's an obligation. even if he feels like he's burdening him, there's something about george that makes him want to let out all the pain he'd felt for the last few days and even beyond that.

he lets out a shaky breath and begins typing.


End file.
